


The Hidden Meaning

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was something about feeling the prickle of those marks each time they brushed against his shirt. Having his skin sensitive, near-bruised and bitten and barely hidden under a layer of cotton."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Meaning

There was something about feeling the prickle of those marks each time they brushed against his shirt. Having his skin sensitive, near-bruised and bitten and barely hidden under a layer of cotton. Just the idea that if his shirt was to hitch too far up when he stretched, or for his collar be pulled too far down, people would notice those marks – each and every one designed and committed specifically by Michael. Feeling that knowing gaze that Michael would run across his body. That look when he caught Gavin running finger-tips across those marks without ever even realizing he was doing it in the first place. Even if Gavin didn’t like the pain that accompanied them sometimes, the connotations were so much stronger and so much better. _“I love you…you’re mine…”_

And it came as no surprise when Michael wanted to exploit those marks at work, even if it was just for that silent understanding between them, by smile or by sight, it didn’t matter.

All it took was a wrong angle and someone would catch a glimpse, and if they didn’t, Michael would make sure they noticed after. If it wasn’t tugging down, in such a fake but casual manner, on the material of Gavin’s shirt as an arm pressed against his back, it was down right trying to rat Gavin out.

  **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...  
**

_“What the fuck is that?”_

_Gavin merely stared at Michael for a moment, his train of thought not quite there yet, but as soon as he saw the other smirking he felt a rush of heat wash over his body in waves._

_“What?”_

_Instinctively, Gavin pulled away as Michael shuffled forward on his seat. The instant he moved, he could feel that tell-tell sting of what Michael was trying to search for as his skin flexed._

_“Come here.”_

_“Get lost!”_

_Gavin laughed, trying to shrug Michael off as the American reached for the collar of his shirt. No one else seemed to notice Michael’s transfixed stare as he caught the odd glimpse of red against the pale skin of Gavin’s collarbone, too interested in what Michael was attempting to uncover._

_“Fuck, Gavin. What is that?” Geoff laughed as he squinted over at Gavin, who was desperately trying to pull away from Michael and simultaneously keep himself composed._

_Gavin didn’t know how Michael could do it, both make fun of the mark he had literally bit into Gavin just the night before and cast that usual, knowing look at him every so often. No one was suspicious of any one, except for Gavin._

_Geoff started laughing as he walked over out of curiosity, Michael was still pulling Gavin’s collar down despite the Brit wriggling in his seat. As soon as he saw Jack turn around and start to smirk as well, he knew he may as well give up and let his hands drop, avoiding Michael’s gaze defiantly._

_“Jesus, Gavin. Where’d you get that from?” Jack asked between chuckles._

_As soon as those words left the older man’s mouth, Michael caught Gavin’s gaze and smiled. Gavin didn’t know if it was anger or excitement bubbling up within him by then. When Michael sat back on his chair, watching Gavin’s reactions curiously, it was obvious that he’d won._

_“No where. It’s only a little scratch, you mongs.” Gavin lied, catching Michael’s eye every so often._

_“Someone’s been busy.” Ray piped up, causing Gavin’s face to flush beyond his control._

_As the hype piped down, Gavin watched as Michael couldn’t help but smirk to himself throughout recording, and felt a fond sort of feeling settle within his bones. It was strange form of affection, but he wouldn’t have it any other way._

  **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...**   **…   ...  
**

   “Michael… _Michael_ …f-fuck!”

Gavin felt his head knock back against the wall as he clutched the other’s shoulders, fingernails pressing deep and insistent against the skin there. As he felt Michael’s tongue tracing patterns across his neck lazily, Gavin desperately tried to resist the urge to thrust up violently at the other’s touches. Michael paused, separating the alignment of their hips and smirked. He watched, completely captivated, as Gavin’s eyes fluttered and struggled to stay open. As he pulled away, he saw the Brit physically relax, breathing regulating and eyelids lifting, wide-eyed and damp. Gavin could feel a jolt of excitement as Michael’s cool finger-tips traced across the bite marks littering his collar bone. Small, but so prominent against the hue of Gavin’s skin. Michael thought they were beautiful. Utterly gorgeous.

Until then, Michael had resisted the urge to mark Gavin’s neck with lust-fuelled scratches and bites. But as Gavin looked at him with blown pupils, wriggling under his grip and whining an impatient:

   “Michael, come on, _pleas_ e.”

He suddenly wondered why he hadn’t.

Words caught and stopped dead in Gavin’s throat as Michael ran a tongue over his neck, pausing for a moment before gently nibbling the skin. The heat and gentle contact in the junction of his neck caused Gavin’s knees to tremble, swallowing deeply and tilting his head, submitting and letting Michael do as he wanted. When he felt teeth dig and drag across his collar, Gavin didn’t know how he managed to breath. A sudden flush of pleasure settled in his lower stomach and Gavin felt his patience withering. Grabbing Michael roughly and pulling him forward, he finally managed to grind, rough and slow, against the other’s thigh, letting out a satisfied groan against Michael’s ear.

   “You little shit.” Michael laughed breathlessly, pulling his mouth away from Gavin’s neck and admiring his work. He let his hand slip down past Gavin’s jeans, casually rubbing the smooth skin of his thigh and grinning as Gavin sighed in frustration, trying to urge his hand just a little to the right. As his eyes roamed over his neck and the bit of Gavin’s collarbone that was exposed, he realized with a lurch just how appealing looking at those marks actually was. Whether it was now, having Gavin squirm against him and press hot kisses against his jaw as encouragement, or in future as the Brit walked around without a care in the world, just _knowing_ what was beneath that shirt. They were such a solid reminder of what he and Gavin did together, and such a solid message for others that Gavin wasn’t anyone else’s to be played with.

Michael finally let his fingers trail down and felt the hot press of Gavin’s erection against his palm, instantly the Brit arched forward against his touch, groaning as Michael shifted his hand, muttering curses under his breath. Michael could feel his heart race with each stroke against Gavin’s length if not little constricted from the material but watched the Brit’s expression all the same as he pumped his hand, slow and steady, feeling Gavin come undone at every slight movement. Soon enough, Gavin’s breathing became ragged as Michael gave a particularly hard squeeze. Giving in to his own urges, he pressed forward, locking Gavin against him.

There was no room for patience in Gavin by then. After a day of the insistent pressing of marks that Michael could near pin-point without a second glance, all with that same, knowing luck – he gave in. Gavin pushed back off the wall with a moan and pulled Michael in for a bruising kiss as they stumbled back towards the couch. Michael was sure he’d knocked a controller onto the floor as he pushed the Brit down against the seat. Without skipping a beat, the Brit began tugging his shirt up and over, dropping it behind the back of the sofa. Michael swallowed thickly as he saw those faint but recognisable bites and scratches across Gavin’s chest with no obstruction now, a newly made bite fresh across Gavin’s neck, defiant and enticing.

Gavin found himself both grinning with excitement and melting with tenderness. Anyone else would find the fascination repulsive, but Gavin revelled in the attention. Even if Michael could not express his feelings publicly through words, Gavin’s carefully marred skin was a presentation of those feelings. And Gavin wouldn’t have it any differently.

Michael near tore his shirt up and off as that anxious glint flickered across Gavin’s green eyes. Their lips connected briefly as Michael leant over the Brit, trailing feather-light kisses down his chest as Gavin sighed, relaxing back against the arm of the sofa. Michael paused briefly before his lips found a new destination, tongue flicking over one of Gavin’s nipples, gently at first, before teeth grazed the sensitive pebble of skin. As he felt fingers weaving between his hair, he gave the same attention to the other nipple before kissing the centre space between, nibbles and licks continuing their path down Gavin’s lower stomach. The muscles jumped at the attention, Gavin’s fingers clenching and releasing in patterned movements and reflecting the erratic movement of his own body.

Gavin’s fingers slipped from the auburn curls just as Michael sat up, smiling briefly before paying attention to the button of Gavin’s jeans. Far too slowly, he un-did the clasp and pulled down the zipper, applying barely-there pressure across the evident bulge at Gavin’s crotch as he did. Gavin let out a torn breath and arched up, wondering for a moment if he’d imagined those touches out of pure impatience. The chuckle that Michael made convinced him otherwise. It still amazed Gavin how much control Michael could have at times like this, going from frenzied to composed in a matter of minutes, just to get Gavin’s libido riled up.

   “Sodding get on with it.” Gavin muttered, not entirely serious but wishing Michael would hurry up a little. He felt a lurch of worry when Michael sat back and shrugged.

   “If that’s how you feel, then I’ll let you deal with it.”

For a moment, Gavin merely blinked, propping himself up on his elbows – flushed and painfully hard. Michael made no signs of movement. With a groan, Gavin let his head fall back for a moment and whined as he sat straight up and moved positions on Michael’s couch.

The Brit sat over Michael’s lap; legs either side of his hips as he caught his breath for a moment before watching Michael’s expression. His iris was near impossible to notice, eyes dilated and lidded and watching Gavin with a glimmer of expectance across his features. Gavin lost all idea of modesty as he sighed in defeat, shuffling for a moment to ease down his jeans as much as he could manage, mumbling a quiet _“You owe me.”_ That Michael barely even registered.

Almost hesitantly, Gavin began to rub himself through the cotton of his dark boxers, fingers merely dragging up his clothed shaft in gentle movements. He noticed, with a satisfied smirk, how Michael now focused his attention south, who leaned back and let his palms press against Gavin’s lower back. Gavin couldn’t deny himself the friction and tried to fight the embarrassment that threatened to overcome him, it was so different having to handle his arousal on his own, rather than Michael taking control. Slowly, his fingers came to grasp his still covered shaft more defiantly, breath hitching pleasantly as he jerked his hand in small movements.

Gavin could feel Michael’s gaze flickering from the marks on his neck and back down to his now painfully hard erection. Subtle, but clear enough to read into, Gavin felt fingers tracing patterns against his lower back and passing the elastic of his underwear, cold hands resting across his rear. That feeling alone spiked the Brit’s arousal and Gavin couldn’t resist. Bucking up for a moment and earning himself a sharp jolt of satisfaction, he caught the sight of Michael’s tongue passing across his lips and smirked.

The Brit lifted up slightly then and watched as Michael’s hands shifted, only to pull his boxers down. Gavin felt relief wash over him as the cool air hit his heated length and then settled back down with a groan. He leant forward, draping one arm across Michael’s left shoulder and using his other to loosely clasp around his own erection. He watched the other’s face as he pumped, deliberately slow, and tried to mimic Michael’s composed attitude.

Soon enough, it proved his own actions were becoming too much. As he let his thumb gently tease the head of his own cock, he grunted and felt his hips snap forwards. Michael’s gaze drifted to watch Gavin as his eyes closed shut for a moment, then snapped back open as he felt the other’s lips on his neck. Licking a pattern against his skin, the heat and intimacy of the action only spurred Gavin’s arousal further. He was finally losing his patience, for the second time, and let go of his aching length with a groan.

   “Michael, come **_on_** , you wanker.”

Michael snorted against the skin of his neck, and moved his gaze up. For a moment, Gavin wondered if Michael was going to ever get them to move to the bedroom. But as he motioned for Gavin to shuffle back down the sofa, just for a moment, he realised they had slightly different plans for tonight. Michael let his button and zip come undone and tugged his jeans off roughly, not registering where they fell. As he started to pull his boxers down, Gavin moved back over the other’s lap, only just giving Michael enough room to release his dick from his pants. Letting himself settle fully against the other, Michael rutted upwards teasingly as their erections met.

   “ _Finally._ ”

   “Shut up, Gavin.” Michael mumbled, a lot less angry and a lot more turned-on than his usual replies, tone a little rusty.

Gavin repeated his earlier actions, but wrapped both his arms around Michael’s neck. The American tilted his head up and met Gavin in a kiss, feeling the tell-tale, wet and smooth swipe of tongue on his lower lip and pulling the other in deeper. That familiar, typical pattern of Michael’s tongue against Gavin’s own relit the burn of arousal in his lower stomach. Before Gavin knew it, he let his hips grind down against Michael’s own, their erections aligning perfectly in a brief, but rewarding angle, and feeling excitement lurch in his lower abdomen.

Michael pulled away, briefly glancing between them to watch as Gavin kept an uneven pace, thrusting down against Michael and hoping for that sweet jolt of pleasure when their erections aligned just right. The moment hit again, fleeting but so worthwhile, and Gavin arched his back with a breathy groan. Michael took advantage of the distraction and shifted his hands to rest at the top of Gavin’s back, nails softly teasing the skin in light scratches. Gavin took a while to adjust their position, using his hand to give Michael a playful squeeze and spread the little pre-cum forming at the head of his erection to slick the other up. In that moment, Gavin’s attention focused solely on using his hand to then press both their heated lengths against each other - and Michael let his fingers claw down the Brit’s back in one slow, deep movement.

Words seemed to get caught in Gavin’s throat for a moment as he felt the burn of disturbed skin on his back, rutting against Michael out of instinct and earning himself a loud groan from the man below him. He could feel the heat building up between them and that familiar sensation bubbling up at the absolute pit of his stomach. His nerves seemed alive with excitement and adrenaline. Michael must have felt the intensity rising, as a stream of words started to leave his lips as Gavin sped his actions up, all aimed to get Gavin going.

   “ ** _Shit_** , Gavin. You’re fucking gorgeous like this.”

Gavin found himself cursing repeatedly as Michael left his hands at the bottom of Gavin’s back, both letting his hips meet givens more erratic thrusts and pulling the Brit tighter in.

   “ _Michael_ , Michael, ‘m close.” Gavin ground out, far too preoccupied with Michael’s movements against his own and the nails teasing his lower back. The American nodded, but doubt Gavin ever saw. Gavin’s back began to flex with every other grind of his hips and Michael knew he was close. Taking initiative, he let one hand slip between them and let his fingers curl around Gavin’s cock alone, jerking up in practiced, fast movements, hearing Gavin moan loud in the quiet of his apartment. In a split second decision, Michael moved so he had access to Gavin’s collar bone and bit, _hard_. In a rush, Gavin felt himself come undone and pressed his head against Michael’s shoulder as his hips jerked one final time, releasing in violent spurts across the other’s hand, the repeated mantra of Michael’s name on his lips like it was the only name he knew. All it took was one look Gavin’s bitten skin and the feel of the Brit’s warm fingers encasing his length, and he found his own climax leaving him in shudders, groaning sweet nothings into Gavin’s ear as the Brit brought him to completion.

As Gavin leant limply against Michael, kissing almost gratefully across the skin of the American’s neck, he felt that familiar prickle of the mark across his collarbone as his skin flexed around the bite – and smiled. As he whispered a quiet _“I love you, Michael.”,_ muffled against the other’s neck, the pain across his collar reminded him, like it always did, of one key aspect of their relationship. Just that sometimes, Michael didn’t need to express his feelings like Gavin did verbally, that this was enough.

And yet, as Michael muttered _“I love you too, Gav.”_ for the first time since those hidden messages began, Gavin decided he must just be lucky to have both.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/41817936222/the-hidden-meaning


End file.
